


Never Before Me

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, OOC Lydia, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Sub Jackson Whittemore, Sub Lydia Martin, Tears, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Stiles shows Jackson just what Lydia looks like with a real man. Shows them both just how wrong they were to think they were above him, or really, above anyone.This is a filthy deep-throating scene, with a side of sissification of Jackson.Lydia/Stiles is the main pairing.





	Never Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here this is. Filthy filthy porn ahead, please read all the tags, 'cause they are all the warning you'll be getting.  
> 1\. **Deep-Throating** | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks

Stiles pulls her head closer to his hips, feeling himself slide further and further down her throat. She keeps gagging a bit, tears streaming down her face, but he keeps going, wanting to fit it all, before he slides back a little, only to pull her right back down again. He’s not moving his hips, but just dragging her head up and down.

 

“Feels good to choke on my big cock, doesn’t it? This what you were craving when you were acting as a dominant to that dirty little sissy, huh? Thought you were all that, being a dominant to this jockey muscled guy and then, turns out you can only dominate people that are subbier than you. And that’s what he is isn’t he, just a subby little sissy, submitting to anyone willing.”

 

He shoots a quick look towards Jackson lying on the floor to his left, his body glistening from their pee, little cocklet getting hard again, probably from hearing Stiles degrade him. He almost wishes he could fuck him, just to make their size difference all that more clear, but that wasn’t part of his deal with Derek.

 

He drags his cock all the way out, smearing her lips with the head, precum staining them, holding her head as he grips it with two fingers and slaps her face with it a couple of times, grinning at the smacks that can be heard around the room.

 

“God, you just drooled at having your face slapped with my cock, you filthy slut, you really want it don’t you. I’ll let you have it back down your throat, I’ll even come down in your mouth, instead of your tits if you tell me, Danny and sissy here, just what you want and what you are.” Stiles says, slapping his hand not so gently on her cheek as an emphasis on what he’s saying.

 

Lydia’s eyes are glazed as she looks up at him and he gloats to himself just how far he’s gotten her, getting her so far down just by so little.

 

“Pl-please Master, please fuck my throat even more, leave me sore and mouth and throat full of your cum, please, I’m a filthy cockslut and I  _ need  _ it, please Master.” 

 

Beside them, Jackson full on body-shudders and Stiles can’t keep from adding, not sure which one of them he’s hoping to affect more. “See, you never  _ begged  _ for cock before me, so I think I might just give it to you.” 

 

Without further goading, he threads his free hand through her hair, pulling at it and then thrusting up, frantically fucking her throat and smiling when the loudest noise in the room turns out to be her choking and sputtering gagging sounds. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this is going to go over, since I haven't actually posted a work quite like this before, but it's not the first one I've written.  
> I will be going through the Kinktober prompt list pretty much like this, maybe not always on the right date, since I've got a big exam coming up in 10 days. If you like this please subscribe to my series.  
> Also, this is not the beginning of this 'verse of sissy Jackson, subby Lydia and Dom Stiles, which is kind of obvious by the very weird mention of Derek in there, but I'm not sure when or if I'll post the scenes before this. If you'd like to see some more of that, please let me know.  
> As always, comments are appricated, but the kudos button works wonders as well and mostly, I hope you enjoyed being here :)


End file.
